


Sweet Pandemonium

by BlueSlash (Ladybluelove)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybluelove/pseuds/BlueSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Scott are promised in marriage, but Scott is an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Scott_Alex_RPS After Holidays Prompt Fest.
> 
> Prompt #14.) A/U. Arranged marriage cliché.
> 
> Scott and Alex's father are business rivals. In order to secure a deal between their companies, they decide their sons should marry. Scott is a playboy and has no desire to marry some struggling Aussie actor. They marry anyway...and fall in love despite themselves. Rating, up to author but I'd love to see some sexing.
> 
> This isn't true to the prompt in the part of the business rivals, but I feel it is in the spirit of the it with the families. 
> 
> Beta'd by Eleni (Thank you, baby!)

It was his wedding day and Alex didn’t know what to do. He felt terrible and taken advantage of, but this was how it was always done with his family and the families that ran in their circles, for centuries down the lines.

This however was one of the few times that same-sex marriage came into being, what with the changing of the times. Both families had committed their first born in a ceremony that had all but married the two before they were even born.

Both Scott and Alex knew the deal though they avoided each other as much as they could, barring family get-togethers. Alex thought Scott was a jerk for diving into bed with anything on two legs no matter the person’s sex since he had no preferences.

Scott felt that Alex was too vanilla for him especially since his preference was solely for the softer sex, but then Scott would smirk to himself because that meant that he would be getting a virgin on his wedding night, and woohoo to that!

The ceremony was beautiful, and the families spared no expense to make it a grand occasion. The reception was magical and the décor was white and deep red to match the husbands’ white formal suits and lapel roses.

Alex was happy at first because he had hope that Scott would change his ways now that they were married. But it wasn't to be, after all the announcements and the toasting were done, Scott was back to his old ways. Worst of all was when the guests started tapping their glasses for the newlyweds to kiss and Scott was nowhere to be found.

A few of their friends went off to find him and located him having sex against a wall with one of the women from the wedding party. Word spread like wildfire, and the whisperings and pitying looks were just too much for Alex to handle. His face and his demeanor showed his shock of the horrible betrayal.

His parents and Scott’s parents told him to give Scott time to adjust to married life. Alex knew that he could not count on the families to see things his way, there would be no annulment, but there was no way that he was going to consummate his marriage to that pig of a husband of his. Toughening up, he left the reception at the first opportunity and went to his new home.

He tossed all of Scott’s things out of their bedroom and into the guest room and locked himself into the master bedroom thinking how much his life sucked. They never went on their honeymoon.

~~~*~~~

 Alex hadn’t known that when he had gone, that Scott’s parents and his own took a few verbal strips out of Scott, with Scott’s mother followed closely by his own mother smacking him upside the head. The other woman who had ruined his wedding day was marked as a home wrecker by everyone and lost her good standing with the families, much as Scott did.

Alex threw himself fully into his acting career and his friends. Being married, to him, meant a life of celibacy since he would never break his vows and divorce was out of the question in the families.

Scott kept on with his lascivious shenanigan though they seemed to taper out as he spent time with Alex and viewed his plays and the movies he had parts in, albeit small parts since he was still an unknown actor.

It was then that Scott realized what a catch Alex really was and that he was all his. Now he just had to convince Alex that he wanted him and that he would be faithful if only Alex would give him the chance to prove it to him.

"I want us to give our marriage another shot." They were sitting in their kitchen having breakfast.

“I don’t know.” Alex said, shaking his head no, “You’re a motherfucken douchbag, and I don’t trust you.”

“Well I wouldn’t go that far.” Scott gave Alex his most sincere smile, sipping his hot coffee.

“I would and I did, and I would love to just sit here and tell you what an ass you are, but I have rehearsal and I have to go.” He dumped his leftovers down the food disposal, rinsed his plate and put everything into the dishwasher. “Don’t forget to run it before you go out.”

“Wait, no, wait. I’m coming with you.” Scott quickly got up and took care of his mess.

“Why? You never wanted to be with me before – even when we weren’t married.”

“You’re my husband, and I know that I messed up big time, but I want to give us a go. Look, we’re in this for the long haul. There is no divorce for us, and, well, I never got to know you before and now that I am I like what I see. You’re cute, and from the few peeks I got, you’ve got one hell of a gorgeous body.” To which Alex rolled his eyes.

“Well don’t think that you’re going to see anymore of it, asshole.”

“No, really, I love those expression you make even the one that looks like you want to beat the shit out of me. And you’re funny, you’ve got a killer sense of humor.”

“Shut-up! You sound like you’re waxing poetry to a chick, and I ain’t no girl, so fuck off with that.”

“No,” Scott smiled beaming at Alex, “You're definitely not a girl. But you're my husband, and I’ll do anything to win you back.”

Alex watched Scott carefully as though waiting for him to turn into a rat’s ass. He hadn’t had sex since they had gotten formally engaged, and he was so horny that he was afraid that if he didn’t make love to more than his hand he would go insane.

“Alright, let’s go. But if I see you making eyes at anyone else from now till the day we die all bets are off, and you’re going to have to find someplace else to live. I won’t waste my life with you.”

“It won’t be wasted, babe. I promise you. It’s just me and you, and later on if you want to adopt we can do that to.” Then he smiled his best sexy smile at Alex.

“What’s the look on your face for?” Alex asked suspiciously.

“That’s the /come here and give your husband a kiss/ look.” Scott grinned.

Alex burst out laughing. “In your dreams, fuck face.” He turned still laughing, “and hurry up if you’re coming. I don’t want to be late.”

~~~*~~~

It took a few months but true to his word Scott went all out to woo his husband back. True, Alex was as nervous as a blushing bride on her wedding night and with good cause since he was a virgin when it came to making love with a man. Scott had gotten them to the point where Alex let him kiss him and cuddle him when watching TV. However, the master bedroom was still off limits, till tonight.

Alex checked himself over and over again to make sure that he looked good and smelled good, and be brushed his teeth for like the tenth time. He wore silk sleep pants and nothing else, and he had turned down the blankets leaving the bed ready for what would come. The lamplight was on a low setting and romantic jazz played sensuously in the background. He didn’t know what to expect, though he had googled it and that had made him even more nervous.

At the knock on the bedroom door he swallowed hard and opened it. There stood Scott with a long stem red rose that had the thorns cut off. He too just wore sleep pants, in fact they were the ones that they should have worn on their wedding night, and both were still new and worn for the first time.

“Um, hi,” Alex took the rose and smelled it as he opened the door wider. “Come in,” he walked over to the bed and sat down with his rose. “I don’t know what to do, well I know because I googled it but I’ve never done it, well not with anyone else. I mean I’ve never done it to myself either. Well I’ve jerked off,” he laughed nervously, “and I’ve done it with girls, not that you’re a girl. But….”

He stopped talking when Scott sat on the bed next to him and took the rose away from him, and laid it carefully on the nightstand, never taking his eyes away from Alex. Then he kissed him, and it was different because now it was for sex. Scott played with Alex’s nipples and the hair on his chest feeling the nervous patter of Alex’s heart change to one of desire. His hand traveled down and he took Alex’s hand and placed it on his clothed hard-on so that Alex could feel what he was doing to him.

Scott gripped Alex’s hard dick through the silky fabric and rubbed him with enough pressure to have Alex panting for more contact, all the while they kissed.

“Let’s get these pant’s off, babe.” Scott took his off quickly and sat back down with his cock jutting out and pearling precum at the tip. “Come’er, baby,” Scott had Alex stand before him and he divested him of his sleep pants, letting Alex kick them away. Alex’s cock was beautiful and long, hard like the man himself. The precum beaded at the tip before the translucent pearls spilled over and traveled down the shaft to be collected by the soft dark curls at the base.

Scott looked up at Alex, at the beautiful person that he was in love with, the one person that completed him that he almost lost. He vowed never to hurt Alex ever again. “I love you, husband. You are my life.” And he kissed the taut belly before him before kissing his husband’s beading cockhead, tasting him for the first time.

“Umm…” he moaned at the exquisite taste of his husband’s juices, and he opened his mouth and took Alex’s dick into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Alex’s hips snapped and he grabbed on to Scott’s hair so he wouldn’t fall since his knees went weak.

Scott laughed sending all sorts of vibrations traveling up Alex’s cock and to his nerve center. He had gotten used to Alex’s sewer mouth. The man swore blue streaks all the time, at least at, or because of him.

“Scott, stop, Scott, I’m going to come. I can’t, fuck, I can’t hold it back!” and he came so hard and so much that Scott almost drowned in it. But there was no way that Scott was not going to drink down his husband’s cum. This was his right and his wont, and he wanted Alex so badly.

“Come here, baby. Lay down with me.”

“I’m going to have to,” Alex said with a goofy loving look on his face. “I think you turned me to jello.

“That’s nothing to what I have to give you. Now lift up your hips and let me put these two pillows under you, it’ll make you more comfortable. “

“Are you going to fuck me now?” Alex’s innocence took Scott’s breath away.

“Not yet, baby, I want to loosen you up. You know it’s going to hurt at first,” he smiled tenderly, “since you googled it. But I won’t have you hurting for long if I can help it.” As he spoke he grabbed the lube before spreading Alex’s long legs, and settled between them, kissing his soft inner thighs as he spoke. Alex’s cock was still soft and Alex was more relaxed than not, until Scott’s tongue delved into his crack and made love to his asshole, tongue kissing it.

Alex’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he saw fireworks, motherfucken fireworks. His husband was going to kill him via sex that night.

When Alex’s hole was nice and loose after Scott had opened him up as much as he possibly could with his tongue and his lubed fingers. He drowned his own cock in lube, then Scott made his way up Alex's body stopping a moment to kiss his revived hard-on, his belly, and his jugular. He nibbled and kissed his chin with a scraping of teeth, and then he feverishly kissed his lips to end all kisses as it was full of love and want for his precious husband. Tears moistened his eyes as he felt how urgently Alex responded to him. 

His hands were caressing every muscle and well on Scott’s body as his tongue chased Scott's and his long legs wrapped around Scott’s hips and waist. “Take me, Scott, please take me, I feel like I’m going to explode.” He whispered, kissing Scott everywhere he could reach. “And if I’m going to burst, I want to burst with you and with you in me. Please…,” he just about whined. He was all set to fuck himself on Scott’s cock when the bulbous head popped into him.

The pain was excruciating! He didn’t know if he could stand it, and he closed his eyes tight against it.

“I got you, baby, it’s going to be okay, just relax and breath through it.”

Alex was just about to curse Scott out and tell him no, that it wasn’t going to be all right, when suddenly the pain subsided and Scott slipped in balls deep hitting a spot inside him that had him seeing the fireworks with his eyes open.

“Fuuuccckkkk! Ohhhh!” and that triggered the wild ride, and Scott did all manner of things to him. Alex was sure he wouldn't be able to look at Scott again without blushing and getting hard. When they came it was together holding on for dear life as their marriage was finally consummated.

~~~*~~~

“I love you, you know,” Scott grinned from where he lay in Alex’s arms. They had dozed off and were now petting each other and sweet talking each other.”

“Yeah,” Alex smiled, “and I want to hear it every fucken day without fail, hell I want to hear it all the time. You have a lot of making up to do before you’re out of the dog house.”

“Yeah, I know, let me take a little time off my sentence.  I was always a top and never a bottom.” He pause letting that sink in to his husband’s head. One…two….

“Fuck, no way!” and Alex flipped them around and grabbed Scott’s ass as he kissed him well and deep.

‘Welcome to round two!’ Scott thought, and he was the happiest man on Earth.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the album Love Metal by HIM


End file.
